


the first time

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, romantic, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:hi first off ...your writing is truly the best everything you write is incredible. secondly, i was wondering if you could write something where the reader is a virgin and is really eager but also super shy and nervous and timothée kinda guides her through everything and yah :)))
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x you
Kudos: 49





	the first time

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

It wasn’t even planned.

A casual night out on the town, a favorite restaurant of his in Queens, tucked away on a side street that he called his secret haven. Everyone there knew him, but they were polite, easy going, and no one would ever rat him out to the paps. Fancy cocktails, delicious dinner, a tip that left the waitress breathless. You walked back to his apartment hand in hand, an intimate and stunning silence between you that you adored. It was beautiful to be this way with him, natural and simply breathing in unison. He squeezed your hand as he unlocked the door, accompanying you inside and shutting the door behind him.

You set your purse on the counter and adjusted the straps of your dress, inhaling deeply. You had been thinking about it almost nonstop since the topic had come up. He was so patient, so eager and willing to wait for you.

“The most important thing is that you’re comfortable,” he had said sternly, holding your chin in his hand and looking you in the eyes. “Sex is a big deal to me, and I know it is to you. When you’re ready, you tell me. Don’t pressure yourself, because I want you to want it because you want it. Not because I do. Okay?”

Okay.

“Want something to drink?” He was buzzed but not tipsy, smiling and leaning against the back of the couch. He looked so incredibly relaxed, and it warmed your insides.

“I’m good,” you said softly, wanting to remember every second with him.

He beamed and held his hands out, wiggling his fingers. You moved close and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing him languidly on the mouth. His hand cupped your cheek as he kissed you back, adjusting his waist against your stomach, a twitch you didn’t miss.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his face flushing deeply.

“For what?” You felt confused.

He pulled back, clearing his throat and moved his hips forward until you felt his erection pressed against your stomach.

“I just… I can’t help it. I love you.” Eyes large and innocent, doe-like, he was so sincere and open that your heart nearly burst.

You felt heat rising to your cheeks, your hands slowly weaving into his hair. “I’ve been thinking about that an awful lot.”

He swallowed hard, dextrous fingers pressing into your sides. “About what?” You knew he wanted you to say it.

You ran your thumb slowly along his bottom lip, pressing your tummy against his lust. He groaned softly, eyes darkening. “Making love with you.”

A violent shudder, he pulled you closer and kissed you again, his hand moving through your hair and gripping it at the roots. “Yeah?”

You kissed him back without responding, sliding your hands slowly up and down his thighs. Reluctant to stop kissing you and wanting to continue the conversation, he whined and kissed down the side of your neck, a hand sliding under your dress to caress the skin along your thigh. A delicious heat pooled between your legs, and suddenly you wanted him more than ever. But it was terrifying, to give oneself to somebody else this entirely. Bare, naked and without boundaries, to be one, moving together and connecting in such a deep and romantic way, the utmost level of intimacy. Your stomach felt wobbly.

“Baby,” he mumbled, impatient and needing to know.

“I want you, but I… don’t know what I’m doing.” You pulled back, putting your hands on his cheeks and staring into the green depths of his soul. “I want you.”

A short burst of air through his nose as he closed his eyes for a second, digesting the words and letting them linger in his blood. Opening his eyes, he slid his other hand up your bare thigh, drawing a soft sigh from your lips.

“I want you,” he said breathlessly, his gaze bouncing back and forth between your eyes and your lips. “I wish I could express to you how much I want you.”

“Show me.”

He beamed, pulling you close to kiss you again. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and moaning against his lips when his hands bunched your dress up around your ass and his fingers found a firm grip there.

“I will… show you…” he murmured, standing up straight and beginning to back you to the bedroom. You nodded eagerly, jumping easily into his arms so he could carry you the rest of the way. Passion was taking over, fire and embers on your lips as you kissed his ear, his neck, the sharp line of his jaw, he was so fucking beautiful that it took the air from your lungs. Leaving the door open, let the apartment hear your love for each other, he gently set you on the bed and watched as you backed up to the headboard. Tugging his shirt over his head, Tim removed his pants with some difficulty, the tent in his boxers proving to be a hassle. You giggled and tugged your dress over your head, tossing it into the floor. His eyes moved slowly down your body, a simple pink bra and matching panties, he shook his head and crawled slowly up the bed.

“Mon amour, you are gorgeous,” he breathed, kissing up the inside of your calf and meeting your gaze. You exhaled harshly and sat up on your elbows. It wasn’t the first time you had been in your underwear with him, but what was coming… you felt so ready, so sure, but it was still scary.

“What if I do something wrong?”

“No such thing, mon cherie.”

“Will you tell me if I do something wrong?”

“You won’t,” he moaned into your thigh, sliding his hand slowly between your legs. “Relax, angel.” You gasped and fell onto your back, arching it into the air, the pleasure that struck between your thighs was like lightning. And knowing, knowing it was Timothée that was doing this to you…

“That feels so good,” you exhaled, reaching behind your back to unhook your bra. “Are you going to… um…”

He looked up at you, smiling lovingly and raising his eyebrows. “What?”

“Eat… me out?” Tossing your bra aside, you watched his eyes drink your chest in.

“I planned on it,” he said quietly, sliding one hand slowly up your stomach to grip your breast, his eyes on you to gauge your reaction. You groaned quietly and let your head fall back, and he squeezed gently, a sigh of contentment falling from his lips. “Is that alright?”

“Yes, just… what do I do?”

He beamed, sliding your panties down slowly and lowering himself between your legs. “Lie back and enjoy it, baby girl.”

“But-“

His tongue darted out from between his lips to test the waters, flicking gently against your wetness as his eyes watched your face. You nearly choked on the word, your body collapsing into the bed, it felt so fucking good.

“Like that, baby girl?”

“Uh huh,” was all you could manage, opening your legs wider as he tugged your hips closer to his face. Up and down your heat, he massaged your clit with his tongue, his eyes moving up and down your body. You arched your back into the air and gripped the sheets with both hands, turning your head to the side and gasping loudly. He picked up the pace, sucking gently on your clit and reaching up with one hand to massage your chest again.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful,” he moaned, his jaw working faster and harder. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“I’m close,” you breathed, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. He growled into your skin, the vibration against the sensitive bud setting you over the edge. The orgasm was intense and hot spreading from between your legs through the core of your tummy and up your back. Chemicals flooding your brain, eyes fluttering shut, you sailed through the bliss on a cloud as he lifted his head and watched you.

“Fuck.” His voice was raspy and dark.

“Mmmm?”

“That was… unreal.” He slowly got off the bed and moved across the room to seek a condom, digging around a bureau and using one hand to tug his boxers down. You eyes found his lust instantly, your mouth going dry and your legs opening wider. He made his way back over to the bed and slid the condom into place, standing next to you.

“How do you want to do this?” His eyes were all over you, and you doubted he was going to even hear your response.

Turning your body, you wiggled your waist to the edge of the bed and wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him to stand against the bed until his hardness was pressed against your heat, a beautiful and taunting sensation.

“Are you sure about th-“

“Yes, Timmy, please, I want you so much, just be careful with me,” you begged, pouring your heart out, needing him, asking him to keep it safe.

He lowered himself over you and kissed you slowly, a promise there, a security that you were safe and always would be. Lining himself up with your entrance, you closed your eyes and prepared yourself.

“Baby girl, relax your body.”

“What?”

He lifted his head, sliding one hand slowly down your stomach. “You’re tense.”

“I’m nervous.”

“Hey,” he held your chin, looking down into your eyes and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the tip of his erection pressed against your clit. You exhaled harshly and stared up at him. “Trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Breathe,” he instructed, watching you carefully.

You inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, your stomach relaxed, lower body growing limp, and then he was pushing inside of you. Stretching you considerably, you gasped and wrapped your arms around his neck tightly, biting down on the soft skin there.

“Fuck, am I hurting you?”

“It’s okay, I’m okay, please love me, Timothée.”

He began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, moving a bit deeper each time. Open mouths pressed together, breathing his air, his eyes boring into yours, it was everything you wanted it to be and more. He kept a steady and gentle pace until he was all the way inside of you, his breathing erratic and messy.

“You feel… fucking amazing,” he gasped, growling loudly against your ear and biting the lobe.

Wanting to experiment, you squeezed your muscles around his length, smiling with pleasure when he released a loud, drawn-out grunt.

“Fuck!”

“Faster, baby…”

He picked up the pace, suddenly standing up straight and holding onto your waist. You let your hands fall back and stared up at him, your body bouncing against his waist. You had feared the awkwardness of eye contact during sex, where do I look, what do I say, how do I respond… But it was easy as breathing, and you drowned in him, forgetting that the word awkward even existed. He moved faster, harder, and though the feeling was intense and sharp, it was sweet somehow, like nothing you had ever experienced before, and all you wanted was more, more, more.

“Timmy you feel so good,” you managed, reaching up to take one of his hands and lock your fingers together.

His face flushed deeply, hair stuck to his forehead, curls bouncing as he shook his head and clenched his jaw. “Keep talking like that and I won’t last much longer.”

“Mmmmm,” you smiled and began to lift your hips to meet his movements, drawing loud cries from his throat. “I love how you feel inside of me, we fit so perfectly together…” Driving him nuts was driving you nuts.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” he begged, keeping a steady pace without being too rough, it was your first time after all.

“Fuck, you feel amazing, fuck, fuck!” You nearly screeched, not needing to overexaggerate, drowning in every thrust and losing yourself in his pleasure and his reactions.

His movements became sloppy and random as he came, falling on top of you and continuing to rock his hips into your core through the orgasm. You pulled his face up and kissed him through it, tasting the love on his tongue and wondering how in the world you got this lucky.


End file.
